


A Matter of Payment

by Tough_Girl



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Bog's Skylight, Dorks, F/M, Romantic Fluff, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 06:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14490567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tough_Girl/pseuds/Tough_Girl
Summary: Marianne still owes Bog for that skylight. Bog has his own ideas however about what form that payment should take.





	A Matter of Payment

The Bog King looked up to find Marianne flying towards the bustling construction site of his new castle. Laying down the design plans on the mushroom in front of him, he raised an inquiring eyebrow as she landed nearby. “What are you doing here, Princess?”

Marianne folded her wings and indicated the construction with a jerk of her head, one hand resting jauntily on her hip. “Figured I’d come and see if I could help out with the new castle. I still owe you for that skylight after all.”

Bog tapped his chin. “That’s right, you do, don’t you?” He smiled slyly. “No need for you to dirty yourself all up though, Princess.” He shook his head and held up a hand as she immediately started to protest. “I’ve got more than enough goblins to get the job done, especially with the extra help from your folk that your father already sent. Besides, I can think of a number of ways I’d prefer having you pay me back.” As if his meaning was not already clear, he lifted her hand and pressed a sensual kiss to the back of her wrist.

Determined not to let him fluster her, she tipped her head skeptically to the side. “Oh, and just how many kisses do you think that skylight was worth?”

He smirked. “Oh, at least ten or fifteen. It was a very nice skylight.”

She snorted. “Ten or fifteen? That skylight was obviously worth at least twenty.”

“You’re supposed to be bargaining me down, not up, tough girl.”

Marianne slid her hands slowly up his chest plates and over his shoulders, pulling herself closer to him. “And since when have I ever played by the rules?”

His eyes sparkled. “Never. That’s what I like.”


End file.
